


be done with this now

by stolentragedies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Dnf if you squint, M/M, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, ghostbur has a bone to pick, idk how to tag still, if you want it to happen, its open ending so it’s up to you ;), no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolentragedies/pseuds/stolentragedies
Summary: “this is the only way, dream. you need to pay for the sins you’ve commited.”“george please-“ clay gasped as he fell into the other’s arms, “he won’t stop. i can’t do this, i can’t do this!”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	be done with this now

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been in this fandom for a while and i decided to write this on the plane while listening to Achilles Come Down on loop. it’s been a while since i’ve written recreationally due to college, please go easy on me.

“dream, what are you doing up here? the war is over. it’s done.” george asks, confused as to why clay was stood atop the tower dangerously close to the edge where the first battle occurred. his concern only grew when he didn’t even turn around to look at him. the man just continued to stare blankly at the crater where l’manberg used to lie. 

“you’re right, it is done.” dream muttered barely audible to him over the wind. the way he said the words so empty of feeling, so numbly, didn’t sit well with george. he grabbed his hand trying to pull him away from the ledge. dream yanked his arm away and glared at the new king. “it’s not safe up here…” george trailed off.

only then did dream notice the thinly masked fear in his friend’s eyes. only then did he feel a pang of guilt so sharp it caused him physical pain. he hadn’t intended to be followed. he was told to go alone. still yet, his expression softened and he moved to reach out to george by instinct. to say something, anything to make him feel at ease, even if he was battling his own internal storm. before he could move an inch, something stopped him. that something was the same reason he was up here.

_ “don’t listen to him. it’ll better this way.” _ the ghostly figure of wilbur whispered in his ear. clay had long since stopped flinching away from him, the former president turned terrorist was haunting him. all the pain and death was his own fault anyways, he deserved it.  _ all his fault. _

the worst part was only he could see and hear wilbur. he couldn’t confide in anyone to share his trouble with the spirit, they wouldn’t understand. yet still, he asked quietly, “can you hear him? can you see him?”

“dream you’re not making any sense. who are you talking about? why don’t you step away from the ledge and we can talk about this somewhere safer?” george pleaded with his friend who was acting more like a stranger with each passing second.

_ “see, they don’t understand you like i do. the darkness inside will become too powerful, it’ll consume you. you must end it before you cause anymore tragedy.” _ wilbur spit out with a cold laugh,  _ “we don’t want that, do we?” _

he knew this. he supported wilbur’s psychotic plan and corrupted him. he turned him away from those he loved, his friends and family. tommy, tubbo, techno, niki, fundy, even phil. he made wilbur a monster. the blood is on his hands.

dream’s stance wavered as he went to cover his ears and sank to his knees, tears streaming down his face . “i can’t make it stop, george help me. make it stop please!” clay cried out. george was at his side in an instant and moved to reach out to him. 

“don’t touch me, i don’t want to hurt you!” 

george furrowed his brows as he met dream’s eyes, feeling his heart crack. he was so genuinely scared, terrified to the bone. of what, he wasn’t sure. he just knew he had to help him.

“you could never hurt me, dream. please let’s just back away from the edge, yeah?” even to his own ears, george could hear how panicked and frantic he sounded. he slowly moved his arms around his friend, hovering over him as to not startle him and guide him to the stairs down.

as soon as dream started to follow george’s lead, he just took one step, wilbur was in front of him.

_ “you’ll ruin him too, i know you know that. everything you’ve ever loved you’ve ruined. if you want him safe you’ll do as i say. you can’t protect him anymore.” _

“come on dream, we’re so close!” george encouraged with an attempt of a smile that came out as more of a wince with the tears in his eyes. 

_ “this is the only way, dream. you need to pay for the sins you’ve commited.” _

“george please-“ clay gasped as he fell into the other’s arms, “he won’t stop. i can’t do this, i can’t do this!”

george held his friend close and stroked his hair, only causing the man to stiffen, “who?” he asked in a whisper.

“wilbur, why me?” he looked directly at the apparition, george followed his gaze. something was beginning to materialize in the area dream was staring at.

_ “dream don’t do this. you’ve made a mistake!”  _ wilbur shrieked in his ear. clay’s knees buckled, suddenly feeling very weak, and clamped his hands over his ears. he curled into a ball and rocked himself slowly saying something under his breath.

“blood on my hands. it’s all my fault.”

_ “you’re absent of cause or excuse.” _

“dream-“

“don’t lie to me george! i know you’re disgusted with me.”

“that’s not true.” he paused ever so slightly before responding. the hesitation was more than enough for dream.

“everything will be so much better if i’m gone. no more tyranny or evil, doesn’t that sound wonderful george?” dream laughed incredulously. 

“don’t say that-“

“with me gone, you and tubbo can rule how you please. fix what i’ve ruined.”

“clay, stop talking, stop thinking please!”

_ “pride cometh before the fall.” _

“you can come back from this, you can redeem yourself. i believe you are good. you are capable of change.” george cried, voice breaking on the last word.

a look of doubt appeared on dream’s face. if george, the one he’s hurt despite his best efforts to keep him safe, wants him to change maybe he can. for him. 

_ “you’re weak. so pathetic. someone like you does not deserve love.” _

george was never good at masking his emotions. the expression on his face was something that could only be described as heartbreak. he inhaled shakily, “i’m sorry, dream. please just come back with me.” a sob wracks his body and his knees shake as he extends a hand out to his friend. 

_ “you know what to do.” _ wilbur voice echoed in his head, also extending a hand out to him.

it seems like years pass before dream looks at them both and wipes at his tears. he reaches out and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
